


How about we start again?

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dead Money DLC, F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, Reunion, Reunions, Sierra Madre (Fallout), Translation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: You came in Sierra Madre swiftly, yearning heart and uneasy gaze,Waking up in a single moment all the sorrow I hid away.A poem about the reunion of Veronica and Christine.
Relationships: Christine Royce/Veronica Santangelo
Kudos: 5





	How about we start again?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Давай начнем опять?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642691) by Night Bat. 
  * A translation of [Давай начнем опять?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270144) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



> @YanChzan on Twitter offered this idea. I intended to write prose, but, apparently, I forgot how to do it.

You came in Sierra Madre swiftly, yearning heart and uneasy gaze,  
Waking up in a single moment all the sorrow I hid away.  
Could it be that you did forgive me for the day when we parted ways,  
Could it be that you still are hoping that I didn't forget your name?

What was done to me? Sunshine, maybe... we can talk about sadness later.  
Those who did it are dead already, doesn't matter what was the price.  
For familiar sound of babbling in the autodoc I was waiting,  
Now we meet, but I am unsteady, hard to speak... It is almost wry.

I just wanted to tell you, sunshine, I resisted our separation,  
Longed to see you for one split moment, to make sure that you are alive.  
You are bursting with loud laughter, scaring slightly undead creations,  
And you're happily reaching for me, finding ways to express your love.

Silly jokes to my wounds are treatment. Twisting over in fancy dress,  
Yet again you call me a humdrum while attempting to take my hand.  
I'm embarrassed, like first time meeting, but still fall into your embrace.

If they say letting go is the hard part,

How about we start again?

**Author's Note:**

> Please criticize me...


End file.
